Is It Necessary
by Murdochoftheabbey
Summary: The war is over and students are being 'encouraged' to stay at Hogwarts over the summer and catch up on missed courses. To top it all off Draco Malfoy has just found out he is a veela, and has 8 months to find his mate, Ron Weasley certainly wont be happy this summer.
1. I'm a what?

Is It Necessary?

**Veela!DracoXHermoine story, this is the first story I've published to fan fiction and I've always loved veela Draco and Hermoine pairings. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just spend my life reading and writing fan fiction for Dramoine. Harry Potter belongs completely to J K Rowling.**

"Draco, son, listen, I wanted to inform you of this, I promise I did, but with the rise of the dark lord, and then your father going to jail, I just couldn't find the time. Not only that but you were forced to become a death eater. This would have only stressed you out more. Now please stop pacing, your giving me a headache."

_Stop pacing? The woman thinks I can just stop pacing? I'm 18 in just a few months and by then I have to have found, and marked, my mate or Ill die? Bloody veela heritage, and I'm expected NOT to pace? How could I not pace! Some lady gets to have me fawning over her all because I'm a veela and she's my mate? It had better not be pansy-_

"Draco? You alright?"

"No mother, I'm not, I have 8 months to find my mate and have her fall in love with me! 8 months! If I don't I'll die. Besides how could someone love me when I have the dark mark on my arm!"

"Draco, whoever your veela heritage chooses will not be one who cannot get past your dark mark, which you were forced to take, it isn't as if you lined up and begged for one."

"But-"

"No, whoever this girl is i look forward to meeting her over christmas break. You need to catch the Hogwarts train soon. Please apparate to the station, or else you will miss the train, see you in winter break."

Hermoine awoke to her alarm angrily buzzing on her night stand, startled she jumped up and grabbed her wand, before realizing that she was in her room in the burrow, not out destroying horcruxes. Resignedly she lied back down to get a few more minutes rest, magically silencing her alarm. Just as she was about to drift back to sleep, someone started knocking on her door and called out in a voice that sounded like harry, or the boy-who-hasn't-long-to-live and demanded she come down for breakfast. Despite her lingering drowsiness she ambled down the stairs to eat.

Breakfast was uneventful, and soon Hermoine was back in her room muttering angrily while shoving things into her trunk, the war resulted in missing some of seventh year. They had 7 months, and seventh year students had gotten an offer from Headmisstress McGonagall to stay over the summer and finish their education. As they had been strongly encouraged to accept anyone who wasn't dead or in azkaban would be giving up their summer. Ron, her boyfriend of 3 weeks had not been happy about this at all. Casting one last look at her room she levitated her trunk and met Harry, Ginny and Ron out in the hallway, the later placing a quick kiss on her lips. After they prepared to make their way to the station.

Finally the unpleasant tug of apparition ends and I'm on platform 9 3/4, this time however something is off. Has it always smelt so good here? I spot a familiar italian preparing to board the train and quickly look away. He is my friend but I don't know if I can deal with him at the moment.

"OY, Drake!"

Blaise Zabini. Merlin help me. _Oh come on you haven't seen him in months. Just say hi to that git you call a friend._

"Blaise, back to Hogwarts with you too? Do not tell me you've missed it." Blaise dramatically throws a hand over his chest and opens his mouth in a fashion which suggests he will not be done speaking for a while.

"Come along," I smoothly interrupt. "Let's board the train before it leaves."

_Nice save Drac- oh blast it there is that scent again. I will find it this time!_

I q_uickly push past Blaise who is grumbling about being interrupted and shoved, I speed onto the train where the smell is so strong I stand and gasp for a few seconds than take off running with increasing desperation._

_Draco, what are you doing? You are blindly chasing a smell, shouldn't you be going to to the head compartments?_

However the scent only crowds more into my head the closer I get to the head compartments. My head is slightly foggy now but I just need that scent. Staggering a bit I lift a foot and kick open the compartment door.

Granger and McGonagall both jump at the sudden interruption, good.

_Good? You startled Granger! Go to her! Comfort her!_

I swagger over to Granger only falling on my face once, because the scene keeps getting stronger and bloody stronger. Perhaps it is coming from Granger? I just know I'll regret this. Collapsing next to her I push my face into her neck to get more of the scent. I then promptly faint.

Did Malfoy just… is he smelling my neck? Did he just pass out? Who in the name of Godric Gryffindor let him near the fire whisky? Ferrets are not supposed to drink.

"P-Professor? What is wrong with Malfoy? Can you get him off me?"

"Miss Granger, it appears this years head boy has arrived. Draco chose that moment to groan than slowly wake up.

"Her- Granger, why in Salazar's name am I on your lap? Offence intended, never in a million lives."

"Why don't you tell me Malfoy! You kicked open the door, fell flat on your face, smelt me and lost consciousness! Then you- wait, Professor you didn't say he's the other head did you?"

"I did miss Granger, and I believe you are correct in the notion that Mr Malfoy has some explaining to do."

All eyes turned on the Slytherin prince, he gulped.

"Well,"

"Professor McGonagall have you told the new head boy and girl all they need to know yet? We are almost at Hogwarts, and they haven't even changed yet."

"I have not yet informed them of anything yet, Professor Sprout, Mr Malfoy has had an unfortunate fainting spell and we were waiting for him to explain."

_Think quickly Draco, what's an excuse! Come on you mustn't tell them the real reason!_

"As Professor Sprout so kindly pointed out we have almost reached Hogwarts and I must get changed, it appears my explanation must wait. I will explain in Hogwarts."

Wrenching open the compartment door Draco swept out to change, leaving a confused head girl and two befuddled teachers in his wake.

_It is odd how ferr- Malfoy has been acting, Professor. what was him fainting like that about?_

Hearing Grangers voice in his head made him quite suddenly halt, much to the annoyance of other students wishing to change. After a few shoves they all pushed past him but he still stood in partial shock.

_No I don't suppose we could find out could we? Well I could always ask him later, Professor perhaps you could tell me everything Malfoy and I must know, I could fill him in later._

Once Malfoy returned to the compartment Professor McGonagall was just telling Granger about the password for the head dorms. Taking a small and discreet sniff of the scent still lingering in the compartment he sat down.

"Mr Malfoy have you even been paying attention? We just said the password to the head dorms is "unity" but you may change it if you like. Have you been too busy staring at miss Granger, will you two being heads together be a problem?"

Hermione answered yes just as quickly as Draco said no. Hermione couldn't miss the hurt that flashed across Draco's face at her words. The expression was briefly wiped from his face as he finished answering for both of them.

"Of course not professor, Granger and I should be fine, how do we change the password?"

"Yes, of course, you say the old password then knock with your wand three times and say the new one. Rather simple I should think."

_Whats the password again? Oh, right, unity. McGonagall said so right after she accused me of staring at Granger, like I would ever. Although she has gotten prettier over the years, and her hair has flattened-_

_"Mr Malfoy you were staring at miss Granger again, would you care to give us your explanation now?"_

_Merlin why does Malfoy keep starting at me?_

"I don't know Granger, perhaps because your hair looks twice as bad as it usually does!"

_Wait a second, she didn't say that, Granger thought that, damn it._

"I- I, please excuse me a moment." _Nice going you've made granger cry. You're a bloody idiot you know that?_

_Why does every one hate my hair? Is it really that bad? Before I started school I used to love my hair, but I see it as what it is now. Awful and disgusting._

Hermoine sat dejectedly in the girls washrooms on the train, they were almost at Hogwarts and she had changed but she couldn't stop the hot tears rolling down her face. They were beginning to sting and burn but they kept trailing paths down her face. As there was a line up she hd her face to hide her tears and found an empty compartment. She didn't know why she was crying, Malfoy had insulted her plenty of times. This time just seemed to be the final insult she could handle. So she sat, sobbing, in the empty compartment, and thats just how Draco found her.

At least she got the satisfaction of seeing Draco's shocked face before it crumpled into, dare she say it…guilt.

"G-granger?" The words passed through his lips sounding as though he was in pain. If Hermione didn't know better she would have thought he was in agony. He took a deep, shuddering breath, than asked "Are you alright?" At her strangled nod Draco sighed than firmly sat himself down next to her. "Granger, what I- what I said about your hair I- I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have said that." Hermoine looked up, a resigned and wary look on her face, her tears gently clinging to her eyelashes. "Malfoy? When you insulted my hair you were answering a question I had not yet vocalized. Also why do you sound like your in pain every time you say something? Why are you being nice now…" She trailed off uncertainly, stray tears clambering down her cheeks and throat. "Granger I will explain some things eventually, but not now. Get up, we are at Hogwarts, and its pointless crying over a prat like myself isn't it?" All Hermoine did was nod dumbly in shock over him using her first name. The only other time she had heard him use it was in first year before they had been sorted.

_Hermoine couldn't believe her eyes, Hogwarts, it really and truly existed. Finally all the strange things that had happened to her made sense, she was a witch. Just than a platinum blonde boy appeared at her side. "Im Draco Malfoy, who are you?"_

_"Hermoine Granger. What subject are you looking foreword to most?"_

_"Potions, my godfather Severus Snape teaches it. Also Hermoine is a lovely name, please call me Draco. May I call you Hermoine?"_

_"Of course. Im most looking foreword to potions as well, it seems to be a lovely art. Is Professor Snape a good teacher?"_

_"The best."_

"Hermoine? We, erm, have head duties?"

"Pardon?"

"Finally, I've been calling the past five minutes. Come on, we mustn't be late on our first days."


	2. Mind the hair gel

Is It Necessary chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not not own Harry Potter. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter. Seriously, it is not mine.**

"Miss Granger, are you alright? You left appearing quite upset, I should hope not because of what Mr Malfoy said?"

From the corner of her eye Hermione saw Professor McGonagal shoot Draco a glare, he simply smiled meekly. Blinking in shock Hermoine remembered that she had been asked a question, and should answer. " No Professor I'm quite alright, I rather suddenly remembered that I had to change into my Hogwarts robes. Perhaps we should go assist the prefects with ushering the students inside?"

"Of course, always on top of things Miss Granger. However should Mr Malfoy give you any trouble, please do inform me. Run along now, Mr Malfoy, may I see you a moment?

Hermoine saw Draco visibly gulp before slowly, and slightly nodding. Before long Hermione found herself standing outside the heads compartment discreetly listening to the tense conversation taking place inside.

"Mr Malfoy, I do not know why Miss Granger lied about why she left but I know very well you made her cry. You ought to know this, the war is over. Voldemort is dead, any more of your bullying will not be tolerated anymore! None of it, no longer do you hold a 'better' status or reputation than others. If anyone reports any bullying you are out of my school! Understood?"

"Yes Professor"

"Furthermore what was smelling Miss Grangers hair than collapsing about? That isn't normal even for you, and you will tell me now or you will find some of the Veritaserum left by Snape 'spilled' into your stores of fire whisky. Yes Mr Malfoy I do know about that."

"Well, you see, um…"

"Yes Mr Malfoy? Remember, spill before the Veritaserum does."

Even from outside the compartment Hermione heard Draco swallow hesitantly.

"I have not pieced it together myself, but over the summer my mother informed me my father was a full veela. That makes me a half veela. Based upon the fact I could smell Grangers from the second I entered the platform, I believe Granger may be my mate. Of course this is only of my limited veela knowledge. I may be wrong."

Professor McGonagal's next sentence nothing more than weary.

"No, I don't believe you're wrong. Wether you admit it or not you and Miss Granger have allot in common. You may leave"

Hearing this Hermoine quickly, but shakily ran off down the hallway of the train. As she had known Fleur many years she knew every thing about veela's that the public could know. Knowing what she did she hoped Draco was wrong. Being a veela's mate entailed allot of things, and she was already in love with Ron. So she stood at the end of the hallway shaking until the half veela himself walked up. Upon seeing him she felt a large surge of rage

"I guess you can't make blood purity jokes anymore can you?"

She than marched off leaving Draco wondering how much she had heard.

_Oh Merlin how much did Hermione hear? Wait, since when are you calling Granger, Hermione? _The thought of Hermione knowing his secret had him admittedly scared so with out a second thought he tore after her. Before she could react he had her pinned to the wall.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop Hermione!"

"Hermione? Why did you call me that?"

"I, well, it's your name isn't it? Besides, how bloody much did you hear, well?"

"Enough to know you can't get away with this anymore. Get off me!"

_Look at her, doesn't she so kissable? She's at your mercy, you could kiss her. At this thought Draco let go of Hermione's arms as though they burnt him. He felt.. empty at the loss contact. Her next words however strung him, allot._

_"And just so you know, I'm ion love with Ron."_

_This time when she left he just stood there staring after her blankly before sliding down the wall, his chest constricting from her rejection, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. _

_Once Hermione was released by Draco at first she had only ran, but now that it was clear he wasn't chasing her like she expected him to, she felt almost guilty. Silently cursing herself for her lack of tact she slowed her pace. Even those who knew next to nothing about veela's knew hearing their mate loved another was the last thing they should hear. There was two simple for reasons for this, initially they grew almost unbearably sad. Even the most stoic and collected veela would express many signs of sadness. However this wasn't what you really should worry about, the sadness didn't last long usually only an hour or so. Once the sadness left it was replaced by rage. The next time the veela saw the one their mate loved would likely be the last time anyone saw the unlucky person. This was made worse if the veela witnessed any displays of affection. Remembering this Hermione grew angry, not realizing this wasn't her anger she was feeling, but Draco's, and it would only grow until Draco felt he had sorted out Ronald Weasley. Keep in mind Hermione didn't know this, so she made a quick decision. She left the train with a confidant air that was not hers. Due to her determination she found herself at the entrance to the Great Hall with seemingly no time having had passed. Once again unaware that Draco was sprinting to catch up with her, and would see everything she was about to do. Without a second of hesitation she marched into the Great Hall and sat her self next to Ron._

He smiled at her than started a greeting but she interrupted him by crashing her lips to his. Ron was quick to respond and turned fully in his seat to wrap his arms around her pulling her closer. Despite her outward participation she couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong. She brushed it off and continued the kiss with a new passion and franticness. That was when she felt herself being gently, but quickly pried off Ron.

Thats how Draco entered the Great Hall, seeing Hermione locked in a kiss with Ron. As soon as his brain registered what he was seeing the rage he already felt flared up and increased. To the surprise of nearly everyone he sprinted over and gently removed Hermione from Ron. His next move surprised no one. So quickly Ron had no time to react before hand he smashed his fist square on Ron's nose. He smirked at feeling Ron's nose crumble and a warm liquid shot out to meet his hand. He looked over to Hermione and saw her fuming expression. This distraction gave him time to punch Draco right in the gut, who retaliated with drawing his wand and hexing Ron with the jelly legs curse. At this Harry stood beside Ron and Draco found Blaise at his side, all had their wands drawn. At first everyone fired harmless curses until Harry hit Draco with a curse he had regretted since sixth year.

"Sectum Sempra!" Draco being shocked that Harry would use such a curse again just stood until the curse hit him. The pain was unbearable but compared to the fear he felt it was nothing. Snape was dead, who could heal him? He barely remembered the teachers finding him, he had no idea that Blaise had desperately tried to stop the bleeding while screaming at Potter to him. The one memory he held onto was Hermione's reaction.

"Harry! Please, you must remember the counter curse! He will die if you don't!"

"So what if he dies! He's a death eater, the world will only be a better place if he dies!"

In the next few seconds Draco heard the distinct sound of a slap and Harry muttering an apology before the teachers levitated him to the infirmary. The farther away he got from Hermione the more he felt his resolve to stay conscious slipping until he succumbed to the encroaching darkness.

"Harry, where did you and Ginny hide the half~blood princes book? Even if you don't know the antidote the book must have it!"

"Hermione, Ginny and I hid it in the room of lost things which Malfoy and his cronies burnt down, remember? The book is gone."

"Harry you saw how Snape healed Dra- Malfoy, right?"

"Yes but I don't remember the spell."

"No matter."

The force of Hermione's Legillimens and the surprise of it had Harry stagger back as Hermione violently searched through his memories. Once she found the right memory she watched it, murmured a half hearted apology to harry, and tore down the hallways to the infirmary.

" Madame Pomfrey, I know the counter curse. May I?"

To her surprise Madame Pomfrey stepped aside without argument. If Hermione had any questions as to why they were erased as soon as she saw Draco. He was bleeding even more than when she last saw him. She felt tears pricking her eyes and mentally admonished herself for crying when she had better things to do. She sat beside Draco and did as she saw Snape do in Harry's memory. After her movements gained stability and her hands stopped shaking she saw Draco's blood run back into the gashes it came from. She slightly frowned when she saw he had scars from what she assumed was the first time Harry cursed him this way. Her anger at Harry became relief when she saw that he had stopped bleeding and the gashes started to appear days old.

"Well done Miss Granger, if it wasn't for you Mr Malfoy would likely be dead."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagal may you show me to the Head's Quarters?"

"Of course, Miss Granger. Follow me.

"Welcome Miss Granger to the Head Dorms. This is the common room you and Mr Malfoy will share." The common room, Hermione noticed was a blend of her and Draco's house colours. The two couches which faced each other were green and red in between the couches was a small wooden table. Hermione quickly dumped her book bag on the red couch and took in the rest of the common room, she was so enthralled she didn't even notice Professor McGonagal leave. The curtains were a mix of shimmering gold and silver, there was a fireplace on the wall behind the red couch. At this Hermione frowned, than switched the couches so it was the green couch which couldn't see the fire. She smirked to herself in a fashion that would make Draco proud, and admittedly a little scared as it made her look very devious. She then explored further. Attached to their common room was a kitchen with basic food supplies in it and a small stove, counter, sink, and an oven. She than wandered to the hall way which had three doorways. One on the left side, this one she noted had HG in gold letters. She quickly mused on if it meant 'Head Girl' or 'Hermione Granger', but then continued inside. Her room was decorated with red and gold. She had a four poster bed which she couldn't wait to sleep in. A large book case and an ornately carved desk. Her bed, she noted with no small amount of satisfaction was red with gold detailing. Her curtains were a sparkling gold and the windowsill was wide enough to sit and read in. Grinning widely she exited to the next door. This one was at the end of the hallway. Opening it she saw it was a bathroom. She noted all her stuff was unpacked already and looking around saw in a drawer five different hair gels. Seeing as she didn't own five different hair gels she inferred those belonged to Draco.

This gave her an idea. She quickly transfigured the contents of each bottle to glue. With a little laugh she exited to the last door. It was straight across from hers and had DM in silver letters. She thought of her earlier question and decided HG did mean Hermione Granger. Knowing she shouldn't she opened the last door. Any expectations she had of Draco's room couldn't be farther from the truth. His room, like hers, had just as many, if not more, books. On the night stand was a picture of a woman she recognized to be Narcissa Malfoy. Looking around she saw no pictures of his father, Lucius Malfoy. In the two night stand drawers she found even more hair gel, this was quickly changed into glue, and fire whiskey. So many bottles of fire whiskey. Sighing Hermione exited Draco's room and went to prepare for bed. The bed was just as comfy as it looked but she couldn't get to sleep. After an hour she huffed in exasperation, grabbed a pillow and blanket, and found herself in the common room. She tried the red couch and to her extreme reluctance the green couch. Neither gave her sleep, deciding she was out of options she shamefully walked to Draco's empty room. Carefully she lied down on Draco's bed and found herself falling asleep with the faint thought she would regret sleeping there the next morning.

"Mr Malfoy, thanks to Miss Granger you are well enough to attend school. Get up, I will show you to your common room. " After Draco gave the password he slammed the portrait behind him followed by an indignant "Hey!". Of course Draco wouldn't know for a while but the noise caused by the portrait roused Hermione who ran back to her own room before Draco even reached the hallway. Draco stomped to his room and absently wondered why his blanket was rumpled and there was a lingering pleasant scent in the room. He grabbed his uniform and was on his way to the bathroom when Hermione made a big show of exiting her room. He once again wouldn't know this for a while but she had been listening against her door for when he exited. She figured it would keep her out of suspicion. She was right, Draco nodded at her and went to the bath room to get ready for his day. One more thing he wouldn't know was Hermione was now smiling waiting for the shriek that was sure to come from the bath room.

She didn't need to wait long. Draco stood in front of the mirror now impeccably dressed with a bottle of 'hair gel' in his hand. He decided to use twice as much so as to show he was unphased by yesterdays events. Taking more than enough he spread it on his hair and started to style, only to discover his hair got worse and worse. It was now sticking to his hands. In his frustration he went to get more hair gel only to discover his hands wouldn't leave his head. Yes thats right, his hands, both of them, were stuck to head. He had no wand he couldn't turn on the shower cand he couldn't even open the door. He was completely and truly helpless. There was no way he would call for Granger. He couldn't let his mate see him when he didn't look perfect, especially after what she saw yesterday while healing him. Remembering what Pomfrey said he decided to somehow thank her later. Draco than remembered his hair and couldn't stop the feminine shriek that escaped his lips.

Back in the common room a very amused Hermione sat before deciding to help him.

"Malfoy, are you alright?"

"Fine Granger, go awa- actually maybe I might need some help."

"Well can you let me in than?"

"Let yourself in, I can't."

Hermione momentary confusion blossomed into loud laughter as she saw Draco. His hair was sticking up in all directions and most was connected to both of his hands which were clearly stuck to his head as well. She couldn't take it, Hermione doubled over into increasing fits of laughter. At this Draco just started with a very unamused expression until she was done. Once her laughter subsided a little bit he muttered a weak "help me?" Hermione of course had to pretend she had no clue what was wrong with his hair and blankly suggested he wash it out.

"Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I look like I can wash my hair or even run a bath?"

Here is the very point Hermione realized that her plan was very badly thought out.

"Erm, can you um, at least undress yourself?

At Draco's look of _what do you think _she cast a blindness charm on herself and tugged off Draco's basic clothing articles. Looking away she reversed the charm and ran a bath looking away as Draco somehow stepped in. "Alright Granger I'm in, can we get this over with?" Hermione stepped over took enough shampoo and started to gently wash Draco's hair. To both their horror he started purring, exactly like a cat.

"Malfoy?"

"Don't even comment Granger, I can't help it."

At this she ignored the purring and went back to washing his hair until it was returned to its former glory and his hands were unstuck.

"Alright your hair is fine, Ill turn away while you get out and re-dress but than I need to get ready."

"Granger, I'm not leaving the bath for a while…the-the waters nice and warm. Come back in ten minutes."

At this she huffed and stomped out of the bath room not noticing him change the water to cold.


	3. Poor Hermione

**I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Hermione's last name would be Malfoy.**

"DRACO MALFOY YOU LET ME IN THIS SECOND!"

Hermione was now late to classes. This was thanks to a certain blonde bouncing ferret who was still in the bathroom.

What Hermione didn't know is the same blonde bouncing ferret had left the bathtub a half hour ago and was lounging against the bathtub, reading. Another thing that she didn't know was that he was reading Hogwarts, A History. However a thought suddenly occurred to him._ Granger didn't seem surprised by your hair situation. She was alone in the Head's Quarters last night, obviously she had something to do with it. This. Meant. War. Anyway if she was innocent a prank war would give something to do. _That settled Draco returned to his book, crossing his legs in a very relaxed manner. The sort of manner that suggested he wouldn't be leaving his spot for a while. As Hermione's knocks increased in volume Draco smirked. This smirk was unusual than the rest of his smirks which were filled with the tiniest bit of amusement and a lot of cunning. This smirk however looked innocent, a type of angelic innocence that was completely unusual for Draco. This smirk would send The Dark Lord running for cover.

"YOU TWITCHY FERRET OPEN THE DOOR OR SO HELP ME MERLIN! I NEED TO BRUSH MY HAIR YOU ARROGANT GIT!"

Hearing Hermione's renewed shouting made his smirk become an impish grin and a muttered 'alorahorma' a smile started to tug at his lips. That and he thanked himself for warding the bathroom with every warding spell he had ever been taught.

"YOU FOUL EVIL LOATHSOME LITTLE COCKROACH!" After that a murmured "Ill just go to the Gryffindor common room and use the wash room there. Ron will be glad for the visit."

The last line had Draco tearing the door open so quickly they both thought it would break off its hinges. Hermione stomped into the bathroom, paused, and slowly turned to face Draco.

"Your hair is dry. Your clothes are completely on, your hair is done,"

_Just hope to Merlin she doesn't notice the book_

_"_OH MERLIN IS THAT A BOOK ON THE FLOOR? Your going to break the spine…wait, were you reading? When you knew I needed the bathroom you were sitting there READING?"

_She looks pretty when she's angry, wow._

"Granger, you're pretty when your angry."

_Wait, what? Did I just vocalize that? You did indeed. Who in Merlin's name are you? Your Veela side, now the pretty lady is talking, pay attention. _

"-dare you just say something like that! You are an insufferable prat, Malfoy!"

Anger bubbled up inside Draco so he did the one wise thing to do.

"Bye, Granger. We have potions first!" He than promptly hit his head on the still open bath room door. Cursing slightly he continued on his way to potions, leaving Granger standing mouth slightly ajar. To amuse himself he thought of clever revenge schemes. _Perhaps you could change answers on her homework? Even better you could take Polyjuice potion to become Weasel and break up with her. No, Draco, that would cause your , mate pain. Oh shove off, Veela. There's Blaise, go bounce ideas off him than. I thought I told you to shove off?_

"OI, Zabini!"

"I'll regret this but yes, Drake?"

"Well you know Hermi-Granger, right?"

"Yes, you have been obsessing over her since fourth year"

"HAVE NOT" _Kill him, just bloody kill the git._

"Anyway this morning I discovered that Granger changed my hair gel to, to, well I don't know what she did but it stuck my hands to my head."

"Good job, Granger. Give her my thanks, yeah?"

"Git, anyway I need revenge and entertainment so thats where you come in. We need to think of an amazing prank." Seeing the devilish look grace Blaise's features he added "Nothing that will hurt or injure her in any way!"

"You could pretend to be in love with her, though you wouldn't need to pretend…"

"Hush, child. Perhaps I could send her an anonymous love letter and piss off her and weasel at the same time!"

"Can we write it now? I can't miss this."

"Sure."

_"__Miss Granger,_

_I get lost in your eyes every time I see them, your boyfriend isn't good enough for you. You hair flows like a waterfall and I want to know if its as soft as it looks. Your boyfriend doesn't deserve you. You can do better, I doubt he would spend hours with you in the library like I would pouring over books, researching. Seeing your lovely eyes skim over the page faster than the scent of Amortentia travels. Ron is a good person deep deep down but he doesn't deserve you! He isn't good enough for an exquisite creature like yourself, have I mentioned you can do better-_

"Draco, mate, no. That's bloody awful, I'll write it than give it to you ok?"

"Fine. But Weasley doesn't deserve her! I mean, um, I have potions, can't be late."

Just like that Draco ran off breakneck speed down the hallways and burst into the potions classroom panting and took a seat next to a mortified Hermione. See she had a perfect reason to be shocked. Only half the seats in the classroom were filled, but he chose the one next to her. He needed to be close to his mate, seeing the whole class had expressions much like Hermione's and Ron was entering the classroom, he turned to his mate and winked at her. Ron's face had now become even more perplexed and Draco guessed they had five seconds until he began to shout. _5, 4, 3-_

"'MIONE WHY DID THAT PRAT WINK AT YOU? WHY IS HE BLOODY SITTING NEXT TO YOU?" _That didn't take as long as I thought._

"Such language around ladies, Weasel. I'm appalled."

"Dr- Malfoy! Don't call Ron that!"

"Do you want to know what shocks me, ferret? That you, a Death Eater who ought to be in Azkaban can even feel shock anymore! How many Mudbloods have you tortured? What about Muggles? Did you know 'Mione Obliviated her own parents to get them away from your bloody kind? They are currently somewhere in Australia as Mr and Mrs Wilkens, that's right she hasn't even found them yet! The so-called brightest witch of her age Obliviated her parents to get them away from you bloody Death Eaters and she can't bloody find them!"

The next few seconds passed as a blur for the Slytherin prince. The dead silent classroom, save for Draco and Ron, suddenly erupted in whispers. Many snippets of conversation could be heard from the class room

"…Obliviated her parents?"

"Poor Hermione…"

"…can't believe she did that" Than Hermione marched up to Ron, tears pricking her eyes, and slapped him square in the face. The previously mentioned tears began to slide down her cheeks as Harry walked in. Hermione muttered a quick "excuse me." and quickly left the room. Draco, seeing this, hissed at Ron "How dare you hurt her!" as Blaise stalked in. Without a second thought Draco drove his fist into Ron's face and took a moment to smirk as Ron crumpled to floor. Draco tore after Hermione hoping to find his mate as Harry asked "What the bloody hell happened?" Hermione had left minutes ago so she could be any where. Breathing deeply he caught a small whiff of the scent he smelt on the train. Softly he padded in that direction until he saw her. She was sitting in a darkened hallway under the only torch that was lit. Her head was in her hands until she quite suddenly crashed it into the wall behind her looking up at the torch and continuing her sobbing. Draco felt a sharp pain go through the back of his head and winced, wondering if that's what she felt after bashing her head on the wall. Without a word he sat down a small distance away from her. She turned her head sharply and jumped when she saw who was sitting with her. After a second she looked away and tried to discreetly wipe hers before asking softly "What do you want, Malfoy?" The resigned and miserable tone she used made Draco want to feed Ron to the giant squid for hurting her.

"I wanted to see if you were ok, and I wanted to say Weasley is a prat." He used a softer tone than she had before so as not to scare her.

"Malfoy? I think I'm going to return to Head Dorms. Please inform Professor Slughorn…that…that I…you'll think of something." She stood to leave but Draco stopped her with a feather light touch on her arm. "Wait, I'll come with you. I don't think I can even look at Weasley without punching him again."

"Again?" The Gryffindor Princess questioned, the beginnings of a laugh lighting her red rimmed eyes.

"Yes, Granger again. Let's go to the dorms, shall we?" He jokingly held out his elbow for her in a gentlemanly fashion, holding his breath until he felt her one of her small hands gently grasp his forearm. The feeling sent pleasant prickles through him and he felt his heart begin to race. Had any one seen them at this moment they would have seen a blushing, grinning Slytherin Prince escorting the Gryffindor Princess to the heads quarters. What Hermione nor Draco knew is that there was an incredibly romantic, anonymous letter waiting for one 'hazel eyed lioness'.


	4. The love letter

Draco and Hermione arrived at the head dorms and Draco murmured the password to the portrait. As it swung open to let them in Hermione was surprised to see an owl perching on the window sill. Once she approached it a letter was dropped into her palm. She breathed a revealing charm and when no spells upon the letter were shown she tore it open with a cautious urgency. Draco knew what was contained in the letter and went to sit in front of the fire. That is until he noticed he was about to sit on the red couch. Deciding Hermione was sufficiently distracted he switched the green couch to the former location of the red couch. Smirking to himself he sat down, and seeing Hermione's puzzled expression only made his smirk grow.

"So what are you reading, Granger? Interesting letter?" Startled, Hermione spun around to face Draco. She frowned at the new common room arrangement and vowed to right it later. Remembering Draco had asked her a question she spat out the first thing she could think of.

"Why would you care?"

"I don't Granger, but you look confused and that's an expression I have never seen you have." Hermione reeled back as if slapped, had Draco Malfoy just given her a compliment? Huffing she tossed him the letter and stomped to the kitchen to make tea when she abruptly stopped. Veela's were jealous creatures and she just gave one who thought she was his mate a love letter written to her. She smiled softly remembering parts of the letter. _…hair flowing perfectly like a waterfall of chocolate…eyes so deep and beautiful you get lost in them…always brings me joy to see you in the hallways… _Her musings were interrupted by an almost feral growl coming from the living room. She cautiously crept in until she saw Draco rigidly sitting on the couch holding her letter so tight his knuckles were white. Only one though crept through her head before he got up and left. _Oh no_. His eyes were two pools of obsidian with a stormy expression coating both of them. Sighing she went to her room to read the book she had bought on veelas. There was no way it was necessary to be chained to him all her life if it turned out she was his mate. There must be some way to undo it. Everyone knew however that the only way around it was the veela's death, but everyone also knew Hermione. If there wasn't a good solution she made one.

Draco paced through the castle putting on his well trained calm facade before reaching the class Blaise would be in. Partially quelling his anger he quietly knocking on the classroom door and entered.

"Headmistress McGonagall has requested I fetch Blaise, Professor Flitwick."

"Very well Malfoy, thank you." Nodding Draco waited until he and Blaise left the classroom before snatching the collar of his shirt and dragging him to a dark hallway.

"Hair that flows like a waterfall of chocolate, Zabini? Is there something you would like to tell me? YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER AREN'T YOU!" Upon his 'realization' he repeated it quietly in numb disbelief.

"You're in love with my mate aren't you?" Blaise stared at him a questioning look on his face.

"Drake, your eyes are pure black, and mate? What on earth are you on about? I'm not in love with the Mudblood." Hearing that word caused Draco to growl and before he realized what he had done Blaise was staggering back toward the wall. The Italian was not the type to start fights but if someone threw the first punch, regardless of who, he would retaliate. So it came as no surprise to Draco when Blaise's fist came in contact with his chin causing his head to snap back painfully. Draco was the same as Blaise in the prior mentioned regard so Blaise was equally unsurprised when Draco's fist slammed into his gut. Grunting Blaise landed a punch on Draco's eye and Draco retaliated with a fist to Blaise's nose. Eventually Draco's anger simmered down so he sat down shakily against the wall. Blaise slumped down next to him and said the one word Draco didn't want to hear.

"Explain." Draco would have preferred Blaise to yell at him, hate him, perhaps never even speak to him again. Grudgingly Draco began a similar explanation his mother had given to him.

"My father was a Veela, his mate was my mother. This makes me a half Veela. My mate is Hermione and I have to win over before I turn 18. That gives me a few months until I die because Hermione hates me and she is already in love with Weasel, told me so herself…"

Draco trailed off remembering what she had said. Seconds later a look of realization came over Blaise's face.

"Thats what the scene in the Great Hall was about then?" Draco quietly nodded.

"Well I know something that can give you some hope. After the incident in the Great Hall Granger was frantically yelling at Potter to heal you. When he couldn't and said in all basics you were better off dead she slapped him and performed a very rough Legillimens. Despite the fact he was almost unconscious from the force of it she only mumbled an apology and rushed off down the hallway. We can assume straight to the hospital wing. Rumours also say she hasn't talked much to Potty since then. But more importantly you bleeding-heart Veela why didn't you tell me sooner? We could have started sabotaging Weasel King ages ago. Now why don't you go back to Head Dorms so your mate can take care of you?" Seeing Draco's face light up and him start to purr at mention of Hermione Blaise muttered "Bloody Veela indeed" before walking off.

Draco meanwhile took the stairs to his dorm two at a time and pretty much hollered the password at the portrait. Seeing Hermione's shocked look he strode over to her collapsed next to her on the red couch.

"Malfoy, what in Merlin's name happened to you?" _Think fast Draco, you want her to take care of you, not add to your injuries. _

"I was walking down to the kitchens with Blaise because I remembered I haven't seen Dobby yet this year when someone ambushed us and did this. I don't know who it was but they certainly did a good job because I'm in a allot of pain right now." Surprisingly a conflicted look came across Hermione's face after he'd mentioned Dobby. One like a parent who didn't know how much to tell their child. Finally after what seemed like ages the look cleared and she started to speak.

"Malfoy how much do you remember from the night at your Manor?"

Breathing heavily he hoarsely replied.

"Every bloody moment."

"Then you should remember before Dobby apparted us away Bellatrix threw th-the knife. The one she used t-to do this-" At this Hermione hesitantly pulled up her sleeve to show the '_Mudblood'_ scar she would have for the rest of her life.

"The knife managed to hit Dobby. There was nothing we could do, he died soon after." This definitely shocked Draco and all he could manage was a weak 'oh'.

"Malfoy, about your injuries you really should go to the hospital wing. Your going to have so many bruises otherwise."

"It would give whoever it was satisfaction to see me in the Hospital Wing, again. Although I am in allot of pain." He added allot of meaning to last line hoping Hermione would catch his meaning and he wouldn't have to beg. At this point he wasn't all too sure he wouldn't beg. _I'm sure you would beg. I thought I told you to bugger off! _

"You want me to heal you, don't you?" The resigned tone she said this in mildly annoyed Draco but he simply nodded. Hermione, being in her situation decided to have a little fun with the youngest Malfoy.

"Your asking for help, Draco." She all but purred. "What do you say when asking for help? Surly a smart boy like yourself knows…" She trailed off pretending to be deep in thought and Draco found his mouth to be quite dry. _She's treading on dangerous _ground_._

"I-" He forced out, unable to say any thing else.

"Three words, can you say them for me?" _Look what your doing, Hermione! He thinks your his mate this isn't helping prove otherwise!_ A pang of hurt flashed through Draco's chest and he then realized what Hermione had thought. Making a mental note to confront her later he indulged her request. As she knew his secret he no longer had to be tactful.

"Hermione, please help me. I need you right now right here. I'm begging you to help me." He smirked as Hermione instantly flushed before setting to work healing him. The Slytherin Prince allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of her tending to him and wished he had let Blaise do more damage. Suddenly Hermione leapt up and rushed off mumbling something about 'dinner'.

Scurrying down the hallway Hermione thought back on what had just happened. _He seemed to get awful flirty after you thought- oh merlins beard. Veela's can hear the thoughts of their mates. Oh crap._ Remembering this bit of information made Hermione halt, a slow smile pushing its way onto her face. She knew dinner definitely wouldn't be boring. She all but pranced into the Great Hall sitting as far away from Ron as possible and facing the Slytherin table. Immediately she bent her head so her face was obscured by a curtain of hair and she could subtly watch the rival house. Before long Draco stalked in and sat in his usual seat. Gathering her courage she put her plot to action. _Draco looks so sexy right now, I wonder if the rumours are true? I would love to feel his hands running up and down my sides. _

Just as she thought Draco started fidgeting in his seat sporting a bright red blush. He was gripping his fork so tight his knuckles were white. _Pulling me closer to him with a single hand on the small of my back, joining his soft lips to mine. Then gradually moving down to my neck and eventually lower, tugging at my cloak._

To her great surprise Draco was continuously bashing his head on the table while Blaise and Pansy were attempting to figure out what was wrong. Deciding to leave before he did so she could lock herself in her bedroom she slowly rose from the table knowing his eyes were subtly on her. Taking extra care in swishing her hips she left the Great Hall, breaking into a run as soon as she was out of sight. No sooner than her room door shut and was sealed she heard the portrait slam shut followed by an indignant muttering from the wizard in the portrait.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

"GRANGER THAT WASN'T BLOODY FUNNY! LET ME IN THIS INSTANT I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Draco shouted from outside the door, knocking frantically as he did so. Hermione grinned and called back at a lower volume.

"Why should I, Malfoy? Also I haven't the foggiest idea what your blithering about. "

Out side the door Draco bristled. How dare she! Making up his mind he ran down to the potions lab and making sure no one could see he slipped in. Going to Snape's old stores he grabbed a vial of Polyjuice Potion and dashed back to the common room. The moment he was in their bathroom he once again shut and warded the room with every spell knew. Satisfied he set to work. Wincing as he plucked out one of his hairs he dropped it into the potion. He then grabbed a vial of Sleep Stew from his own stores. Sleeping Stew was almost like Dreamless Sleep Draught except you only fell asleep a short amount of time. Grinning he added a bit of both to her toothpaste and began the difficult part. Muttering an incantation he charmed the mirror to show her even after the potion took effect. Smiling and softly whistling he retired for the evening.

The next morning he awoke as Hermione, or shall we say Draco, was leaving the bathroom. He muttered a spell to turn her robes into the Slytherin robes and walked drowsily to the bathroom. Once inside he burst out laughing as he found her hairbrush and added her hair to the remainder of the potion. After he swallowed it he charmed his nightclothes into the Gryffindor robes. Thinking on the spot he grabbed his wand and added several love bites to Hermione's neck._ Mine, Weasel. Keep your grubby hands off her._ Whistling he made his way out of their common room.


	5. The Future Mrs Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters, settings, or anything.

Also thank you for all the amazing reviews! I appreciate all of them so much. Ps more reviews result in faster updates.

Hermione, or who others would today call 'Draco', made it to class on time and sat in her usual seat. Sighing in contentment she thought to herself _can this day get any better? _

That was until she saw herself walk through the door of the classroom. Stiffly she left her seat and walked to Proffesor McGonagall's desk with feigned calmness.

"May I use the restroom, proffessor?"

"Be back before class starts this time." Hermione shook her head in confusion at her teachers frosty behaviour and ran to the nearest girls bathroom. Nothing felt off, she still felt like Hermione Granger muggleborn know-it-all extraordinaire. To her extreme relief the door to the restroom was now insight and after she a few more steps she stood in front of it. The Gryfindor princess hesitated momentarily. It felt wrong to go into the girls washroom. She didn't know why it felt wrong, but it did. Suddenly she heard footsteps and glanced behind her to see who they belonged to. To her great displeasure Pansy Parkinson was strutting toward her. The look on her pug-like features however was one of...longing?

Hermione pushed open the door to bathroom and ducked in, hoping Pansy hadn't seen her. Seeing a mirror Hermione hastily scrambled infront of it, and then staggered back at her reflection. Draco Malfoy was starring back at her. Fuming the Gryfindor princes went to leave and collided with Parkinson.

"Drakie! Oh how I've missed you, when was the last time we were together? No matter, you lured me here to re-initiate our whirlwind romance didn't you! Oh I accept, now kiss me you hot piece of wizard!" Hermione was sure her eyes would fall out of her head from how wide her eyes were.

"Um-what?"

"Kiss me! I need you Drakie! I know you feel the same, playing hard to get as you have been, it must be killing you! It's okay though, I want you even more now!" This gave the Gryfindor an idea. Draco clearly wanted to be rid of her, so why not help her?

"Well Pansy my dear, meet me at lunch in the head dorms, ok? I suppose we need to catch up and I've m-missed you too." Hermione could for some reason barely force out the words. All she was doing is setting up Draco with Pansy. She was in no way jealous, right?

"Yes Mr Malfoy? What do you have to say now? First you compliment my dress, my hair, and my shoes. Then you ask if you can sit with me at lunch and share a glass of fire whiskey, you keep staring at me, WHAT can you have to say now?"

"McGonagall I'm in love with you and want to marry you." On the opposite side of the room a very out-of-character Hermione smashed her head onto the desk.

"Mr Malfoy! That is unacceptable! Stay behind after class to discuss your behaviour!"

"Sure thing Minerva! Call me Draco, future Mrs Malfoy!" The real Draco was now repeatedly crashing his head onto the desk in front of him moaning 'kill me now.'


End file.
